nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Commercial Usage of Railways (Unpassed)
Drafted By: Senator Nicholas Alford, Royalsoldiers CFE Co-Authored By: Cronos Republic CFE Sponsors: Cronos Republic CFE, Byzantium Imperial NIFP, Ainin TR, Potenco RG, Saint Haden CFE, Pyreneesia PC Defines Commercial Usage as the use of a railway by a private business as a means of transporting goods or products over large or short distances. Recognizes the Railways Act Carries that the railways of the nation belong to the people. Meaning that all Aurentines have the right to use the railways for proper purposes. Assigns the task of determining whether the usage of railway by a private citizen is proper or legal to the local Railway Usage Committee who will mandate a basic set of guidelines on proper usage and determine whether or not a citizen's purpose is reasonable and will not harm other members of society. If their ruling is appealed by the citizen, the case is brought to the National Railway Usage Committee Article 1-Usage of Railways For the Movement of Products A-Gives any business the right to bring their case to the nearest Railway Usage Committee. They also are given the right to appeal to the National Railway Usage Committee. B-The act hereby recognizes that railways are a major asset for the transportation of goods around a nation no matter the size. C-Reserves the right of the government is regulate what they may transport and how they transport their goods along the national railways. This may include but not limited to the fuel, carbon emissions, and maintenance of the trains. Article 2-Usage of Railways for the Transportation of People A-Recognizes that many people use above-ground and underground railways, often referred to as subways, to get to work on travel across the nation for their own purposes. B-Establishes a government subsidy in the railway transportation of people along short and long distances. This is to ensure that all citizens receive a fair price for their travel. C-States that the Minister of Transportation is assigned the task and responsibility of determining a proper subsidy to private companies dedicated to the railway transportation of citizens. D-Reserves the right of the government to perform regular inspections of the trains to ensure their safety to the individual citizen and the general public. E-Reserves the right of the government is regulate what they may transport and how they transport their goods along the national railways. This may include but not limited to the fuel, carbon emissions, and maintenance of the trains. Article 3-On Article 7 of the Railways Act A-Assigns the task of developing total-electricity powered trains that are efficient and effective to the Ministry of Research and Astronomy and private partners that they may sponsor. B-In the case that the Railways Act fails to carry, renders Article 3 null and void. Article 4-Personal Usage of Railways A-Personal Usage of Railways may reserved to farmers and other producers of essential goods if they wish to not use other companies or groups to transport their goods. B-Requires that all citizens seeking personal usage of railways must bring their cause in front of the local Railways Usage Committee. C-Only allows the usage of railways for personal usage if the purpose is to transfer essential goods and not the transportation of people. D-Allows only citizens of Aurentina to be allowed to apply or request usage of the railways for personal usage. Article 5-The Usage of Railways by the International Community A-Allows the national government to use their discretion in deciding whether to allow usage of the railways through and out of Aurentina by a foreign nation or group. B-Requires that the Senate vote on whether or not usage of our railways for that nation should be allowed and outlawed. C-Points out that much of international trade is by railway and that our railways are a necessary tool for international trade of commodities whether private or public.